The Metabolism Core was designed to provide state-of-the-art assessments of human energy expenditure, substrate metabolism, body composition, body fat distribution, and bone quality; to provide cost-effective, centralized analytical services to ongoing funded and pilot research projects; to promote multi? disciplinary research and training in clinical nutrition and obesity across the UAB campus; and to offer training, advice, and instruction to students, fellows, and investigators.